dragonelvesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Roxane Fawn/Glutflügel
1. Kapitel ' Mischling Langsam schob die Sonne ihre milchigen Strahlen wie Finger über den Horizont. Ich klapperte mit den Zähnen. Meine langsam steif werdenden Finger umklammerten den Bogen, als wären sie festgefroren. "Saphir?", ich sah die Klippe hinab, wo das Meer tobte und ich das Platschen von Flossen hören konnte, "Saphir? Bist du Mal fertig?" Ein Kopf schob sich aus den Wellen, dann spritze Wasser auf als sich ein großer Körper aus dem Wasser erhob. Okay, so groß war er nun auch nicht. So ungefähr zwei Meter groß. Der Seegeist segelte ein Mal noch kurz über das Wasser, bis er zu mir hinauf flog und neben mir landete. Wassertropfen perlten seine Schuppen hinab. Saphir grunzte beleidigt. Ihre silbernen Augen sagten: "Wieso jetzt schon, wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen!" "Nein mein Fräulein!", ich schüttelte den Kopf, wir sind hier schon seit einer Stunde und ich bin ''kein Wasserdrache, der morgens auf ein kaltes Bad im Meer besteht!" Ich stieg auf Saphirs Rücken: "Komm schon", ich schnallte den Bogen an ihrem Sattel fest, "Wir sind gleich zu Hause. Dann kannst du im Fluss weiter planschen." Saphir schnaubte, was soviel bedeutete wie: "Das ist aber nicht das Gleiche!" Etwas widerwillig begann sie mit ihren Flügeln zu schlagen und hob vom Erdboden ab. Ich lehnte mich vornüber auf ihren Nacken, damit sie besser steigen konnte und vielleicht zwanzig Sekunden später segelten wir über die Wolken, die sich rosa zu färben begannen. Ich lebte einem alten Steintempel in einem Wald. Der Tempel war früher eine Art Gedenkstätte für die Göttin Sif gewesen, die Göttin der Vegetation. Aber das war schon lange her. Die Statuen der Göttin mit Altar und allem Drum und Dran waren verschwunden. Es gab nur noch die von Moos gezierten Tempelsäulen, das Dach und die Steinstufen, die früher zum Altar geführt hatten. Als wir ankamen saß Schattenwirbel auf der ersten Treppenstufe und putzte seine Schuppen. Natürlich war er nicht früh aufgestanden und hatte Saphir zum Baden begleitet. Nein, er hatte am noch glühenden Feuer geschlafen als wir aufgebrochen waren. Saphir landete vor dem Tempel, wobei sie teilweise wie immer die halbe Wiese zerpflügte. Schattenwirbel gab ein Krächzen von sich und sah uns durch seine großen, grünen Augen an. "Morgen Kleiner", ich stieg von Saphirs Rücken ab, nahm meinen Bogen und lehnte ihn neben die erstbeste Säule, "Schon gefrühstückt?". Schattenwirbel stand auf, kam zu mir herübergetrabt und schmiegte sich wie eine Katze an mein Bein. Okay, er hatte noch nicht gefrühstückt. Ich kraulte ihn an den Schuppen. Dann zog ich einen Streifen Fleisch aus meiner Gürteltasche und hielt ihn ihm unter die Nase. "Du kannst den Rest von gestern Abend haben, Saphir und ich werden jagen gehen." Als Schattenwirbel das Fleischstück verschlang leerte ich den Rest des Beutels vor ihm aus. Dann drehte ich mich zu Saphir um: "Was denkst du? Pfeil und Bogen oder lieber den Speer?" Saphir überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie zu dem Bogen hinüber. Ich grinste. Saphir wählte fast immer den Bogen. Vielleicht, weil ich sie damals mit dem Bogen vor dem Wechselflügler beschützt hatte. Im Wald war es ruhig. Ich hatte einen Pfeil auf die Bogensehne gelegt und schlich durch das Unterholz. Über mir raschelte es in den Bäumen, was bedeutete, dass Saphir über mir flog. Ich entdeckte das Reh auf einer Lichtung, ein paar Kilometer entfernt von meinem Tempel. Es graste, halb im Wald verborgen. Ich mochte Rehe. Ich mochte ihre großen, dunklen Augen. Ich duckte mich, schlich über die Wiese auf das Tier zu. Das Reh sah auf und ich glitt auf dem Boden zwischen das hohe Gras. Zehn, vielleicht fünfzehn Meter entfernt stand es da, horchte. Ich spannte den Bogen, ließ die Sehne los und traf, das Tier taumelte, raffte sich auf und wollte davonlaufen, aber dann schoss ich noch mal und es sackte auf die Erde. Ich atmete hörbar aus. Ich mochte Rehe wirklich und ich fand es überhaupt nicht schön eines zu töten. Ich sah nach oben, Saphir segelte noch immer über mir, sah aber nicht zu mir herunter sondern in den Wald vor uns. "Saphir?", rief ich leise, "Was ist?" Ein Brüllen. Der Wald teilte sich und spuckte einen riesigen Drachen aus. Dieser stürzte sich gierig auf das Reh, verschlang es in Sekunden. Ich erstarrte. Der Drache fixierte mich und knurrte laut. "Oh", brachte ich heraus, "Verdammt! SAPHIR!" Der Drache duckte sich, schnellte vor. Etwas packte mich und zog mich in die Luft. Es dauerte ein paar Herzschläge, bis ich begriff, dass es Saphir war und nicht der andere Drache, der von der Wieser aus zu uns hoch spähte. Ich kletterte auf Saphirs Rücken. "Was ist das für einer?", hauchte ich. Der Drache war golden bis braun mit rot und schwarz und hatte den Körper eines Wollgeheuls nur vier Mal größer. Der Kopf war der eines Feuerwurms. Einer Feuerwurmkönigin. Flammen tanzten auf seinen Schuppen, auf den Flügeln. "Mischling", Saphir fiepte. "Mischling?", ich starrte auf das riesige Tier herunter, "Etwa Feuerwurm und Wollgeheul?" "Und irgendwie noch Riesenhafter Alptraum dazu", Saphir fauchte den Drachen unter uns an. "Interessant", ich umklammerte meinen Bogen, "Saphir, ich glaube wir sollten jetzt Mal abhauen!" Der Mischling entfaltete seine langen Flügel und schoss auf uns zu. Saphir wich zur Seite aus und schlug mit den Flügeln. Ein Feuerball verfehlte uns knapp. "Unter die Bäume", zischte ich, "Der ist so groß, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht gerade gut dort unten fliegen kann!" Saphir drehte sich auf den Rücken, schoss einen roten Feuerball auf den Mischling ab, ehe sie unter das Blätterdach der Bäume tauchte. "Auf keinen Fall nach Hause! Zum Meer!", flüsterte ich. Geäst splitterte hinter uns. Ich wagte einen Blick über die Schulter und sah den Mischling, wie er hinter uns her flog, dabei Äste zertrümmerte und immer wieder an Bäumen hängen blieb. Zum Glück hat er keinen Holzklau in seinem Blut, dachte ich, während Saphir in engen Kurven Slalom um die Bäume flog. Wir legten Kilometer zurück. Leider blieb der Mischling an uns dran. Ich wusste nicht warum. So gut schmeckten Saphir und ich sicherlich nicht. Irgendwann hörte ich das Meeresrauschen und wir verließen den Wald. Die Klippe lag vor uns. "Los meine Süße", ich streichelte Saphirs Kopf, "Es ist Zeit wieder ein Bad zu nehmen." Ich rutschte von ihrem Rücken, sie umschloss mich mit ihren Flügeln und wir stürzten ins Meer. '''2. Kapitel Drachensprache Ich war keine Drachenelfe des Wasserstammes. Ich konnte unter Wasser nicht atmen. Also hielt ich die Luft an. Saphir legte eine Luftblase um mich herum, sodass ich Sauerstoff zu Verfügung hatte, dann schwamm sie mit mir davon. "Ein fremder Drache hat euch angegriffen?", Schattenwirbels Krallen schabten unruhig über den Steinboden, "Ich dachte ihr Drachenelfen versteht die Drachensprache." "Das tuen wir auch", ich legte meine Stirn in Falten, "Aber wieso hätte ich mit ihm sprechen sollen? Er wollte uns fressen!" "Woher willst du das wissen?", Schattenwirbels Augen glitzerten grün, "Du hast doch nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Vielleicht wollte er auch nur spielen." "Nur spielen?", ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Er hat unsere Beute gegessen und Jagd auf uns gemacht. Das ist kein spielen. Saphir, du warst dabei, der Drache wollte uns umbringen, nicht wahr?" Saphir schwieg. "Wir müssen dem Drachen zeigen dass das unser Wald ist. Er würde uns in wenigen Monaten die ganze Nahrung hier wegfressen!" "Dann zähme ihn", Schattenwirbel kratzte sich mit dem Hinterbein am Ohr, "So wie du Saphir und mich gezähmt hast." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: "Sorry dass ich das sagen muss, aber Saphir war ein verletzter Drache als ich sie zähmte und du und Sonnenstrahl ward keine großartige Herausforderung. Außerdem war Cia dabei gewesen." "Was ist mit deinen Superkräften. Du kannst sie uns ruhig Mal verraten. Ich wette du könntest sie gut bei diesem Mischling gebrauchen", warf Saphir ein, "Also hast du einen Laserblick oder kannst du teleportieren?" "Ich kann gar nichts davon", ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, "Ich habe keine Superkräfte wie die anderen Drachenelfen! Sie sind bei mir noch nie aufgetreten, okay? Es gibt Elfen die sind in der Menschenwelt aufgewachsen und die haben sie schon meistens seit sie ein Kleinkind waren. Ich habe hier mein ganzes Leben zugebracht. Ich wurde hier geboren und ich habe nichts. Selbst die Elementarkraft Luft habe ich noch nie gespürt." "Das wird dann wohl noch kommen", Saphir legte den Kopf schief. "Na Super", nicht gerade begeistert Lehnte ich mich gegen eine Säule, "Also soll ich jetzt nur mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet zu einem Mörderdrachen gehen und ihn versuchen zu zähmen? Tolle Idee." "Wieso nicht?", Schattenwirbel sah mich neugierig an, "Saphir und ich würden mitkommen, oder Saphir?" Saphir zögerte doch dann nickte sie mit dem Kopf. "Nein", ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Nur Saphir, am Ende läuft noch alles schief." "Saphir zog Kreise über die Waldlichtung, wo wir den Drachen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten. "Riechst du was?", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. Sie nickte und landete zwischen den Bäumen. "Bleibe auf meinem Rücken", wies sie mich an und begann sich durch das Unterholz zu schieben. Irgendwann roch ich es auch. Der Geruch nach Aas und faulendem Fleisch. Trotz Saphirs Anweisungen glitt ich von ihrem Rücken hinab. Ich legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne des Bogens, schussbereit. "Wir sind hier in friedlichen Angelegenheiten", ermahnte sie mich. "Wir sind solange friedlich, solange er friedlich ist", erwiderte ich. Ein Knurren hinter uns, ich wirbelte herum. Der Mischling ragte hinter uns auf, groß und bedrohlich, doppelt so lang wie Saphir. Er fletschte die Zähne, holte Luft um einen Feuerball abzuschießen. Ich spannte den Bogen und traf mit dem Pfeil seine Flanke. Der Drache jaulte auf und ich schoss wieder. Diesmal traf ich ihn an seinem Hals. Ein dritter Pfeil von mir schlitzte seinen rechten Flügel auf. Der Drache starrte mich so unglaublich hasserfüllt an und wollte einen Feuerball auf mich schießen, aber Saphir warf sich über mich und ihre Drachenhaut wehrte den Angriff ab. Der Mischling brüllte ein letztes Mal, dann verschwand er im Dickicht. "Bist du verrückt?", fauchte Saphir mich an, "Das war deine Chance! Deine einzige Chance! Und du hast sie vermasselt." Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander: "Er hat angefangen." "Hat er nicht!", erwiderte Saphir knapp. "Guck wie du alleine nach Hause kommst, ich gehe jetzt jagen. Für mich alleine!" Mit diesen Worten wirbelte sie herum und verschwand im Dickicht. Na toll! Ich sah erst in die Richtung, in die Saphir verschwunden war, genau den Weg zurück den wir gekommen waren, und sah dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in die der Mischling verschwunden war. Aus der Richtung kam noch immer dieser fürchterliche Aasgestank. Ich seufzte und schlug dann den Weg Richtung Gestank ein. Wenn ich mich nicht irrte, dann müsste dort der Drache sich niedergelassen haben. Ich würde ihn zu zähmen versuchen. Obwohl mir der Gedanke nicht gefiel. Ich war alleine. Saphir war fort. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis ich die Höhle des Drachen erreichte. Der Gestank von Aas wurde unerträglich. Mit dazu mischte sich jetzt auch der dünne Geruch von Blut. Abgenagte Tierknochen lagen auf der Lichtung vor der Höhle verstreut. Den Drachen sah ich nicht. "Hallo?", ich blieb am Rande der Lichtung stehen, "Ist jemand zu Hause?" Nichts. Keine Antwort. "Ich komme in friedlichen Absichten", meine Stimme zitterte leicht. Es rumpelte leise in der Höhle. Na Super! Anscheinend war jemand da. "Es tut mir leid, hörst du?", Schweiß lief mir über die Stirn, "Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen! Ich hatte nur Angst vor dir und ich hatte den Drang mich zu verteidigen." Es rumpelte noch Mal, diesmal etwas lauter. Ich sah ein Augenpaar aufleuchten und dann den Kopf des Mischlings, wie er ihn langsam aus der Höhle schob. "Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das getan habe und es tut mir wirklich leid." Der Drache verenge seine Augen zu Schlitzen: "Wieso verstehe ich dich?" Seine Stimme war tief und rau. "Ich bin eine Drachenelfe", erklärte ich, "D-Das ist für uns was ganz normales. Also das Sprechen mit Drachen." Der Drache knurrte: "Wieso wolltest mich nicht verletzen? Du bist eine Elfe und Elfen verletzen uns doch nur zu gerne." "Nein", ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf, "Elfen verletzen keine Drachen. Wir sind Drachenzähmer und wir freunden uns mit Drachen an." Der Drache schnaubte: "Aber du hast mich Verletzt!" "Ja, weil du uns auffressen wolltest. Also Saphir und mich..." "Wer ist Saphir?", der Drache schob sich weiter aus der Höhle und entblößte seine langen, scharfen Zähne. "Das ist mein Drache. Also der Seegeist", ich machte einen Schritt in den Wald zurück. "Ach ja?", der Drache hob eine Klaue mit glänzenden Kralle, "Und wo ist dieser Saphir jetzt?" "Saphir ist ein die und sie ist jagen", ich umklammerte meinen Bogen. "Und lässt dich ganz alleine hier herumlaufen?" "Wir haben uns gestritten", ich stotterte jetzt richtig. Der Drache lachte leise. Wenn es ein Lachen war, denn ich hörte nur ein tiefes grollen. "Verschwinde Drachenelfe! Bevor ich noch dir den Kopf abbeiße!" "Nein!", ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich würde gerne deine Wunden verarzten." Ich hatte die Worte gesprochen, ehe ich begriff was ich gesagt hatte. Der Drache fletschte die Zähne: "Wie bitte?" "Du hast mich gehört", ich holte tief Luft, "Ich habe dir diese Wunden zugefügt und ich will das wieder in Ordnung bringen." Kapitel 3 'Gezähmt Der Drache knurrte als ich auf ihn zu ging. "Waffen weg!" Ich zögerte und legte langsam Pfeil und Bogen ins Gras. "Auch das Messer!" Das Messer. Icch trug es immer im Armel versteckt. Ich zog es heraus und legte es auf den Boden. Dann ging ich auf den Drachen zu. Meine Hände begannen zu prickeln. Der Drache kroch ganz aus der Höhle hervor. Wieder musste ich zugeben, dass er riesig war. Er zögerte, dann hielt der Drache mir seinen verletzten Flügel hin. Der Pfeil steckte immer noch drinnen. Vorsichtig zog ich ihn heraus. Der Drache zischte leise. "Ja, das tut weh". Der Drachenflügel war warm und die Schuppen leuchteten leicht. "Es wird gleich noch etwas stärker weh tun." Ich sah mich um: "Hast du hier keine Wasserquelle?" "Dahinten", der Drache schnaubte und nickte in Richtung Waldanfang. Ein kleiner Bach. Ich stand auf, ging zu der Wasserquelle und tauchte ein Stück Moos hinein. Dann ging ich zurück zum Drachen und begann seine Wunde zu säubern. Er fauchte und begann mit dem anderen Flügel zu schlagen. Der verletzte zuckte. Er könnte mich jeden Moment gegen den nächsten Baum schleudern. "Halt still!", fuhr ich den Drachen an und wusch weiter den Dreck aus der Wunde. Aber plötzlich erhizte sich sein Flügel, sodass ich mir die Hände verbrannte. Die Schuppen glühten golden auf und die Wunde bagnn sich zusammenzuziehen und sich zu schließen. "W-Was?", ich starrte auf den Riss, wie er sich verschloss und einen makellosen Flügel hinterließ. "Die Selbstheilung", der Drache schnaubte, "Sie tritt immer bei einem besonderen Wundzustand ein... wenn zum Beispiel kaum noch Dreck in ihr drinnen ist." "Selbstheilung?", der Drache nickte, "Das können nur Glutflügel." "Glutflügel?" "Ja", der Drache nickte, "Ich bin ein Glutflügel." "Nein!", ich schüttelte den Kopf, "Du bist ein Mischling!" "Das waren wir vor ein paar hundert Jahren", der Drache schnaubte Rauchwolken aus seinen Nasenhöhlen, "Ein Alptraum und eine Feuerwurm Königin. Tolle Mischung und dann noch ein Wollgeheul später dazu. Der Erste von uns war ein Bastard und dann traf er auf eine weitere dieser Mischung und die Glutflügel entstanden. Wir leben in Kolonien, in Herden. Die Alphadrachen solcher Kolonien sind größer als die anderen." "Und du bist ein Alpha?", fragte ich. Der Drache nickte: "Man nennt mich Flamme im Schatten oder einfach Flamme. Meine Herde wurde gejagt. Unsere Heimat wurde zerstört und ich bin hier um ein neues Territorium zu finden." "Ein neues Territorium?", ich sah ihn geschockt an, "Hier?" Der Drache grunzte: "Der Wald ist gut. Sehr gut sogar!" "Aber das ist ''mein ''Gebiet! Es gehört mir und Saphir und Schattenwirbel!" Flamme sah mich an, als höre er nicht recht, dann deutete er mit der Schnauze auf seine Flanke. "Mach weiter!", fuhr er mich etwas schroff an. Ich gehorchte nur wiederwillig. Es war ''unser ''Revier! Die Wunde an der Flanke verheilt, und auch die am Hals war bald verschwunden und nicht mehr sichtbar. Der Drache schnaubte und ich sah wie Flamme vorsichtig seine einzelnden Gliedmaßen bewegte. Plötzlich schnellte er vor, packte mich und hob vom Erdboden ab. Ich schrie und wand mich im Griff seiner Klauen. Flamme schleuderte mich hoch in die Luft. Ich überschlug mich, kreischte und landete dann auf etwas angenehm warmen. Flammes Hals. "Wenn das alles dir gehört", hörte ich die tiefe Stimme des Drachen, "Dann musst du uns zu einem neuen Gebiet führen. Eines, wo wir ungestört jagen können. Wo die Kolonie in Sicherheit ist." "Aber...", stammelte ich und klammerte mich panisch am warmen Hals des Drachen fest. "Los", knurrte der Drache, "Denke nach." Und auf einmal hörte sich seine Stimme flehend an: "Ich war schon zu lange fort. Die Kolonie braucht mich." "Die Eishöhle", stammelte ich, weil mir nichts besseres einfiel, "Sie liegt ein paar Tagesreisen entfernt an einem Berk! Sie ist riesig und in ihr ist eine Wildnis gewachsen... auf jedenfall war es das letzte Mal so, als ich und Saphir da waren! Es ist ein gutes Jagdgebiet, aber auch sehr kalt." Der Drache gab ein Schnauben von sich, dass wie ein Lachen klang. "Glaubst du wir Glutflügel können frieren?", dabei erwärmten sich deutlich seine Schuppen. "Autsch!", fluchte ich und rieb mir die Hand. Da hatte dieses Riesenvieh mir Tatsache die Hand verbrannt! Der Drache kicherte und ließ Funken auf seinen Schuppen tanzen. "Hör auf!", ich versuchte die Funken zu ersticken, vergeblich. Dann bemerkte ich, dass wir nicht mehr über dem Wald schwebten sondern über das Meer flogen. Der Glutflügel flog schneller als ich dachte! "Entführst du mich gerade?", meine Stimme wurde etwas schrill. "Ich borge dich Mal kurz aus", verbesserte Flamme, "Meine Kolonie hat sich nahe am Meer in einem Sumpf versteckt. Keine gute Gegend, glaube mir." "Bring mich sofort zurück!", befahl ich, aber meine Stimme zitterte. Flamme ignorierte mich. Ich zeterte noch eine Weile, aber irgendwann musste ich einsehen, dass er mich nicht zurück bringen würde. Stattdessen fragte ich: "Wer hat euch gejagt?" Flamme zuckte kurz zusammen, dann knurrte er: "Luft, Feuer, Wasser, Erde... die Elfen aller Elemente. Sie wollten Blut von unseren Jungtieren, wollten sie opfern." Ich hielt die Luft an, dann sagte ich tonlos: "Der böse Stamm." "Der wer?", die Wärme verschwand von Flammes Schuppen. "Der böse Stamm", meine Armhärchen stellten sich auf und plötzlich fror ich: "Meine Schwester hat mir von ihnen erzählt. Sie sind Elfen von allen Elementen. Sie sind böse und wollen nur eines: Macht! Sie haben auch Drachen, aber die werden in der Dunkelheit ausgebrütet, sodass sie nur von einer Person zu zähmen sind: von der Person, deren Seele genauso schwarz ist wie die ihre." "Hör auf!", fauchte Flamme, "Ich will das nicht wissen! Es ist ekelhaft!" Ich schwieg und starrte hinab auf das endlos wirkende Meer. Vermissten Saphir und Schattenwirbel mich? Würden sie mich suchen? Saphir und ich hatten uns gestritten, bei ihr würde ich es nicht erwarten, aber bei Schattenwirbel? Ich weiß nicht wieso, vielleicht war es die sengende Hitze, vielleicht die Langweile, die mich bald übermannte, auf jeden fall schlief ich ein. ''Ich wusste dass ich träumte. Ich sah meine Mutter, eine Frau mit silbernen Locken und grauen Augen. Und ich sah meinen Vater: honigblond, blauäugig, athletisch gebaut. Meine Mutter sah mich an. Ich erinnerte mich kaum noch an sie, aber ich kannte diesen kalten, stechenden Blick von meiner Schwester Cia. "Du musst woanders suchen", flüsterte meine Mutter, Ginoveva, "Das, was du suchst ist in dir. Der Wind wird auch dich eines Tages tragen und du wirst den Donner zähmen und die Ketten sprengen. Die Luftmagie wartet auf dich." Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem Lächeln. Dann sprach mein Vater: "Mein Erbe hast du schon in dir drinnen. Wie eine Löwin wirst du deine Beute jagen, wirst du sehen, riechen und springen. Du wirst die Schnellere sein." Er nicke mir zu und seine Augen fixierten mich, während er nach der Hand meiner Mutter griff und sie sich in Nichts auflösten. Ich hasste diese Träume. Die Träume die die Sehnsucht nach meiner Familie weckten. Die Träume, die mir etwas versprachen. Meine Eltern waren vom bösen Stamm ermordet worden. Von Reloce, einer Art Offizierin. Die Truppen, die die Wohnstätte meiner Familie niederbrannte, stand unter ihrem Kommando. Cia hatte sich damals mit mir versteckt, unter einer Uferböschung. Blut war auf uns hinabgesickter, wir hatten die Schreie unserer Eltern gehört und hatten Reloces Lachen wahrgenommen. Es war jener Tag gewesen, an dem Cia beschloss mich zurückzulassen, um in die Welt zu ziehen. Bis ich zwölf wurde blieb sie bei mir, dann ließ mich zurück. Ich erwachte, als Flamme sich fallen ließ und kopfüber der Wasseroberfläche entgegen sauste. Ich begann zu schreien, wären seine Schuppen Feuer fingen und mir die Haut verbrannten. "Verdammt!", kreischte ich, aber Flamme schnauzte nur: "Ruhe jetzt!" Nur seine Klauen berührten das Wasser. Es zischte und Wasserdampf stieg auf. Flamme schoss über die Wasseroberfläche hinweg und hinterließ eine Dampfspur. "Bist du Verrückt!", ich umklammerte seinen Hals und riss die Augen auf, als ich sah, auf was der Drache zuschoss. Ein Fels, völlig vermoost und überwachsen mit allerlei Pflanzen. "Lass das!", schrie ich, Angst quetschte mein Herz zusammen. Flamme war zu schnell. Er raste auf den Felsen zu. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich hielt mir die Augen zu wie ein Kleinkind. Etwas streifte meinen Körper. Der Flächtenvorhang glitt zur Seite, als Flamme hindurch jagte. Und dann war da nur noch Dunkelheit. Leere die uns umgab. Flamme stieß ein Fiepen aus. Ein unglaublich hoher Ton für ein so riesiges Tier. Einmal, als ich noch jünger gewesen war, hatte Cia und ich den Sternenhimmel beobachtet und gesehen, wie Glühwürmchen plötzlich aufleuchteten und zwischen den Sternen zu tanzen begannen. Genauso war es in der Dunkelheit, als der erste Körper golden zu leuchten begann. Ein sirren lief durch die Schwärze und immer mehr massige Körper begannen feuerfarben zu leuchten. Ich hörte das Rauschen von Flügeln, als der erste Glutflügel sich erhob und die Decke einer moorartigen Höhle erleuchtete. "Das", flüsterte Flamme, "Ist meine Kolonie." '''Kapitel 4 Der Abschied "Vater!", hörte ich eine aufgeregte Stimme und ein violett bis rot leuchtender Glutflügel schoss zu uns hinab. "Vater! Du bist zurück!" "Das ist Tau in der Glut, oder einfach nur Tau", flüsterte Flamme mir zu. "Ist das ein MENSCH???", Taus Stimme wurde laut und sofort verstummte das Sirren, die Körper der Glutflügel erloschen. "Ja", erwiderte Flamme, "Oder besser gesagt eine Drachenelfe. Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Ich vertraue ihr. Sie ist harmlos und sie kennt ein neues Territorium." "Harmlos?", platzte es aus mir heraus, "Na danke!" "Woher willst du das wissen?", rief eine Stimme von irgendwo oben, "Sie könnte die Mörder zu uns bringen!" "Sie hat meine Wunden geheilt, obwohl sie sie mir selber zugefügt hat. Sie hat gelernt", beschwichtigte Flamme die Stimme, "Sie reitet eine Jägerin. Einen Seegeist namens Saphir, der sie in der Wildnis aussetzte, weil sie mich aus Angst angriff. Nicht jeder von ihnen ist ein Mörder! Sonst hätte sie mich nicht geheilt und nicht mit mir gesprochen. Glaubt mir, sie kennt ein gutes Jagdrevier. Wir müssen aufbrechen, so schnell es geht." Tau, die immer noch neben ihrem Vater flog blinzelte und schob ihre Schnauze dann in ein Büschel Haare von mir. "Sie riecht ehrlich", sagte sie und dann begann sie zu leuchten, "Wir müssen es versuchen und ansonsten zerfleischen wir sie." "Untersteh dich!", knurrte ihr Vater. Die Glutflügel begannen weder zu leuchten und erhoben sich aus ihren Nestern. Manche von ihnen waren schlammbedeckt und Torf triefte von ihren Schuppen. Sie hatten trübe Augen und wirkten kränklich. Ich sah Mütter mit ihren Jungen auf den Rücken, Greise, die beim Fliegen gestützt werden mussten und Krieger, die mich misstrauisch beäugten. Wir flogen drei Tage und drei Nächte. Ich schlief nachts und dann orientierte Flamme sich an den von mir genannten Sternen. Nur manchmal weckte er mich, um weitere Anweisungen zu bekommen. Wenn es dunkel wurde, ließen die Drachenweibchen und alle Alten und Schwachen ihr Licht verblassen und dann waren es nurnoch die Wächter. die leuchteten, damit keine Feinde sie von Meilen entfernung sehen konnten. Tagsüber lenkte ich die Kolonie. Die Wächter jagten aber ich aß nicht. Ich dachte immer wieder an Saphir und Schattenwirbel, die alleine jetzt im alten Steintempel waren und sich sorgen machten. Ich wusste, dasss sie sich sorgen machten! Wir reisten ohne Pause. Als wir im Morgengrauen des vierten Tages erreichten wir die Eishähle. Aber ich sah die schöne, üppige Landschaft nicht. Ich ah nicht die dankbaren Blicke der Glutflügel. Ich starrte hinaus auf das Meer, in die Richtung, in der ich meine Heimat vermutete. Und ein letztes Mal verließ Flamme seine Kolonie und flog mich nach Hause. Ohne Rast, ohne das schnelle Tempo zu verringern. Saphir und Schattenwirbel erwarteten mich ungeduldig. Sie hatten sich Sorgen gemacht, wie ich erwartet hatte. Saphir schluchzte, dass sie als sie meinen Bogen und die Pfeile im Wald gefunden hatte, in Panik ausgebrochen war und sich mit Vorwürfen überhäuft hatte. Schattenwirbel war stolz darauf gewesen, dass ich Flamme gezähmt hatte sich nicht sonderlich um mich gesorgt: "Mensch... ähh... Drache Saphir! Das ist ein Drache ''und Roxane ist eine ''Drachenelfe!" Flamme stieß mich ein letztes Mal mit seiner Schnauze an und flüsterte: "Du kannst uns abundzu Mal besuchen, du super Drachenelfe." Ich streichelte seine glühenden Schuppen, ohne meine Hände zu verbrennen. "Wenn du deine Elementarkräfte erwecken willst", flüsterte Flamme, "Dann suche diejenige, die die meiste Kraft davon besitzt. Sie kann dir helfen." Dann war er fort. Das einzige, was zurück blieb, war eine seiner goldenen Schuppen als Abschiedgeschenk. In der Vortsetzung von Glutflügel geht es um die Luftmagie und Roxane wird bekanntschaft mit einer alten Feindin machen. Ich hoffe ihr seit schon aufgeregt. Wie fandetet ihr die Geschichte von Glutflügel''? Schreibt es mir bitte in die Kommentare ;). Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Reloces' Elite